Ghost of a Chance
Ghost of a Chance is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-seventh case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Mystic Banks district of Aurelia. Plot Upon the team's arrival in the supernatural district of Mystic Banks, Chief Aleiso informed the player and Lydia Striker about a head inside a nearby haunted castle. The detectives went there to discover historian Nicholas Perry beheaded and his head placed on a mount. Lydia believed that it was the work of a ghost but Dom quickly pushed away the beliefs, saying it was murder. They soon went to the castle's garden maze where they suspected Silvano's mother, Angelica Macerno, a supposed vampire Count Drake Redgrave and socialite Kaitlynn Salter. Soon the detectives heard the victim's voice coming from a haunted corridor. Lydia and the player soon trekked down the haunted corridor and discovered the victim's body in the corridor, indicating that the killer had killed him there. They also found clues to suspect the Mayor of Mystic Banks, Mayor Jonathan Vansickle as well the owner of the haunted castle, Charles Perry. Later in the hall of mounts, a ghostly screech had shook the castle, making Lydia afraid of the castle's beliefs of being haunted. Despite the castle's hauntings, the team arrested Charles for his cousin's murder. The owner of the castle denied killing his cousin until he was confronted with the evidence. Charles cracked and confessed explaining that he had serious money problems and came up with a plan. He decided that if someone died in his haunted castle, tourists would swarm there and he could get richer and richer. He soon put his plan in action, hitting his cousin over the head and swinging the battleaxe onto his neck, beheading him. He then grabbed his head and attached it to a mount in hopes guests would believe the castle was haunted by an evil spirit. At the trial, Judge Rodriguez was furious with Charles and sentenced him to twenty years behind bars. Afterwards, a panicked Kaitlynn hurried to the police station insisting that she'd been attacked by a ghost. She explained that she was taking a stroll through the haunted castle when she heard a deathly scream and a knife was thrown past her head. She then started begging the pair to head back into the castle to investigate. When they returned, they discovered a red message on the wall from the sadistic serial killer known only as "The Reaper". After examining the message further, they discovered that the message was written in the blood of missing person Morgan Vansickle, Jonathan's sister. The player and Lydia then went to inform Jonathan of the development, who requested some time alone. Meanwhile, Angelica confronted Silvano and ordered him to stay away from Katrina as she had found the secret phone they used to communicate. Once the argument had ceased and Angelica had stormed out, Silvano started crying and fled the station. Victoria decided to call Silvano's boyfriend, Jason, and asked him to meet them. The trio then started searching for Silvano and eventually found him sitting in the garden maze. Jason comforted Silvano and promised that they would find a way for him to speak to Katrina. Jason and Silvano then kissed before he thanked Victoria and the player for cheering him up. Back in the headquarters, Lydia was furious with Angelica for what she had done before explaining the blood message to Chief Aleiso. Florence then swore to capture this serial killer before more blood was spilt. Summary Victim *'Nicholas Perry' (found beheaded before his head was placed on a mount) Murder Weapon *'Battleaxe' Killer *'Charles Perry' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect uses petroleum jelly Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect uses petroleum jelly *The suspect is on a juice cleanse Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect uses petroleum jelly *The suspect is on a juice cleanse Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect uses petroleum jelly *The suspect is on a juice cleanse Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect uses petroleum jelly Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is on a juice cleanse. *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer uses petroleum jelly. *The killer wears a bowtie. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Haunted Castle. (Clues: Victim’s Head, Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Mount) *Examine Mount. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (00:05:00; Attribute: The killer is on a juice cleanse; New Crime Scene: Garden Maze) *Investigate Garden Maze. (Clues: Fur Coat, Cloak, Antique Box) *Examine Fur Coat. (Result: Crocodile Skin Wallet; New Suspect: Angelica Macerno) *Question Angelica about the beheading. *Examine Cloak. (Result: Ornate Pattern; New Suspect: Drake Redgrave) *Confront Drake about claiming to be a vampire. *Examine Antique Box. (Result: Pocket Watch; New Suspect: Kaitlynn Salter) *Ask Kaitlynn Salter how she knew the victim. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Haunted Corridor. (Clues: Cane Head, Ripped Paper, Victim’s Body) *Examine Cane Head. (Result: Symbol Identified; New Suspect: Jonathan Vansickle) *Speak to Jonathan about being in the castle. (Attribute: Jonathan smokes cigarettes) *Examine Ripped Paper. (Result: Deed) *Analyze Deed. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Charles Perry) *Ask Charles about his brother. (Attribute: Charles is on a juice cleanse) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses petroleum jelly; New Crime Scene: Deformed Statue) *Investigate Deformed Statue. (Clues: Broken Object, Locked Box) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Decorative Plate) *Confront Angelica about her threats. (Attribute: Angelica smokes cigarettes and uses petroleum jelly) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Fake Fangs) *Speak to Drake about the victim’s accusations. (Attribute: Drake is on a juice cleanse, smokes cigarettes and uses petroleum jelly) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wall of Mounts. (Clues: Faded Photo, Locked Box, Diary) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Ghost Photo) *Analyze Ghost Photo. (04:00:00) *Confront Charles about faking the ghost photo. (Attribute: Charles is on a juice cleanse, smokes cigarettes and uses petroleum jelly) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Heart) *Analyze Heart. (08:00:00) *Confront Kaitlynn about sending a pig’s heart to the victim. (Attribute: Kaitlynn is on a juice cleanse, smokes cigarettes and uses petroleum jelly) *Examine Diary. (Result: Diary Page) *Examine Diary Page. (Result: Disturbing Diagrams) *Confront Jonathan about his diagrams. (Attribute: Jonathan is on a juice cleanse and uses petroleum jelly) *Investigate Broken Staircase. (Clues: Candelabra, Battleaxe) *Examine Candelabra. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bowtie) *Examine Battleaxe. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Goes Bump in the Night (1/6). (1 star) What Goes Bump in the Night (1/6) *Ask Kaitlynn what's wrong. (Reward: Ghostly Face) *Investigate Haunted Castle. (Clue: Creepy Message) *Examine Creepy Message. (Result: Red Sample) *Analyze Red Sample. (06:00:00; Result: Blood) *Inform Jonathan of the blood. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Angelica has to say. *Investigate Haunted Corridor. (Clue: Broken Paintings) *Examine Broken Paintings. (Result: Blood Pack) *Ask Drake if he saw Silvano. *Investigate Garden Maze. (Clue: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Cheer Silvano up. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning a slight but unlikely possibility. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Mystic Banks